canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Monster World: Characters
Nathan/Growler: My closet monster persona. He is a weregrinch resembling Jim Carrey's version of the title character from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, he is also quite mysterious and intelligent - he's also a scientist and grinchologist. Has green fur, claws, sharp white fangs, a long mane of dark green hair, bushy eyebrows, pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes and a grinch-like muzzle. Presto: Leader of the closet monster gang, Presto is a phasm much like Flabber from Beetleborgs -he has purple skin and resembles the Ghost Of Christmas Present, he is very fond of visual puns and knows a lot of powerful magic spells. Bunyip: A large, super strong koala-like monster with blue fur and red stripes and an extremely high IQ and a faux British accent. Loves british comedy shows like Blackadder and Whose Line Is It Anyway. He is quite refined and enjoys playing chess and reading fine literature and drinking tea. Scare Bear: A posessed teddy bear with brown and yellow fur, wears a blue t shirt with several bloodstains on it as well as a baseball cap - has fangs and claws as well as piercing red eyes. He's been known to kill/maim anyone who gets in his way and carries a butcher knife in his left paw. Ted: A Freddy Krueger-like character with a red and black striped sweater, clawed gloves and a brown fedora hat. He is modelled after the Robert Englund version and has a rather twisted sense of humour, he likes to scare his victims in his dreams. Jasey: Ted's best friend, Jasey is a Jason Voorhees-like character who wears a hockey mask and wields a machette. He doesn't talk much, so most of the time he is the silent type. He and Ted sometimes pretend to fight but the two of them are still very good friends. Bruce: 2nd in command, Bruce is a demigod who is named after Bruce Campbell and resembles the character Ash from the Evil Dead films and also acts like him on some occassions. He is considered to be the most important member of the group. He has a chainsaw in the place of his left arm but sometimes uses a cybernetic one and can be often seen weilding his shotgun or boomstick as he calls it. Jeff: A human/fly hybrid much like Brundlefly from the 1986 remake of The Fly, he is named after actor Jeff Goldblum - and is a lot better looking than Brundlefly because of the fact he had the teleportation device set on the superhero setting - he has almost a greyish blue skin tone, four eyes, four arms and wings as well as being quite phsyically fit. He can fly and has super strength. He loves comic books especially Spiderman and is a fan of David Cronenberg. Jack: A werewolf who is named after and modelled on Jack Nicholson, he's a bit of a show-wolf and always seems to have a smile on his face. He has two different werewolf forms one resembling Jack in the movie Wolf and the other one being an American Werewolf style one. Grincherella: A female grinch or shegrinch who resembles Carmen Electra, she's very beautiful and seductive. She's also great at martial arts. In her human form she looks a lot like Carmen, in her grinch form she has green fur, claws, glowing yellow eyes, small fangs, dark green hair that is slightly long and wild looking, and bushy eyebrows. She can turn men she seduces into grinches by scratching them with her claws. Zombo: A wise cracking super smart zombie who resembles Griffin Dune in American Werewolf In London. He is constantly always falling apart which is often a big problem for him but he can easily put himself back together. Sarah: Zombo's girlfriend, she is an undead bride who resembles Emily aka the Corpse Bride and even has a voice similar to hers. Sarah is very delicate and fragile and Zombo does what he can to protect her. Sebastian: A suave demon who also happens to be an attourney, most of the time he appears in the form of a well dressed gentleman in a tuxedo. He knows how to make deals and he knows how to close them as well. Edgar: A Tim Burtonesque creature from Halloweentown, no one know what his true form really looks like but those who have seen it have often died of fright, his human form resembles Johnny Depp and he's very mysterious and quite a good poet. Cleo: An egpytian mummy who is also a princess and resembles a young Elizabeth Taylor, she is very friendly and quite an expert on fashion. She is also a close friend of Mitchell. Mitchell: A spellcaster who resembles Michael Jackson and has the same powers as the Maestro from Ghosts. He is kind of eccentric but in overall a wonderful, generous guy. He is a close friend of Cleo and the two of them are often seen together. He can turn into a Ghoul like the one in the video and can also turn others into one as well by possesing them beforehand. Rebbecca/Becky: Rebbeccachu's closet monster persona. She is a friendly, high spirited pikachu-like monster who is about 6'2. She has powers and abilities that mimic moves of electric pokemon and can use them to cause power outages to happen at any of her enemy's homes - she can also hijack machinery rather well. Pauline: Marionut247's monster persona. She is a female phasm with light purple skin and blue hair as well as green eyes, she is also slightly round in the stomach but that is because she is pregnant. She is rather cheerful and sweet and a close friend of Nathan's. Andria: Andria Kilgore is a tiger-like catwoman who resides in a trailer park along with her husband Alan, she is very caring and loyal and loves John Candy movies. She is an old friend of Nathan's and she also is quite fond of Chumsley and Cassie the werejohncandies. Parker: GarudaX's closet monster persona, he is a mudfish-like monster who resembles the pokemon Mudkip, even though he is small he packs a powerful punch and is quite intelligent. He has powers and abilities mimicing moves of water type pokemon. He can also morph himself into a larger, more menacing form to scare his enemies. Dave: A monster toon who resembles and dressess like Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, he even has his voice. His official job is doombringer - which means he's sort of the bearer of bad news - kind of like being the grim reaper. Dave has powerful toon based magic which he can use to his advantage. Walter: Chilipaz's closet monster persona, he is a short penguin-like monster who sounds like voice actor Tom Kane. He is quite intelligent and clever and is also a good dancer. Franklin: A monster version of Dexter Morgan from the TV show Dexter - he is a demon bearing a slight resemblance to the lord of Darkness from the movie Legend and has a personality similar to Dexter himself. Josh: Joshua Wolverton aka Josh or Joshy as he is often called is a Teenwolf style werewolf who is named after and resembles Josh Peck, he even has Josh's voice and mannerisms. He is sort of a geek but he is very fun-loving and sweet - not to mention adorable. He is very good at basketball and ice hockey and loves 80's music and 80's movies - especially 80's vampire and werewolf movies. He loves to have fun and is a bit of a practical joker. Lanney: Lanney is a shark-like monster resembling a great white shark, he is a bit of show-off and also likes practicing his scare routines. His most famous traits are his teeth and his sense of humour and his swimming skills are legendary. Marlon: A gremlin-like creature resembling Stripe from Gremlins, he is a lot like Rodrick from Diary Of A Whimpy Kid in terms of personality. He is named after actor Marlon Brando and is viewed by his siblings as a bit of monster - but that's only because he has to be one in order to show them that they're not as scary as they think they are Category:Blog posts